ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nehebkau
Nuke lowman Killed it with THF/nin SMN/whm (/whm for paralyna) 3x RDM/nin and a BLM/rdm. BLM would have been better RDM but meh. THF pull, bring to camp, Saboteur Para II, Saboteur Slow II and Saboteur otherdebuff on it, THF only do SA all the time and then disengage, use Collaborator all the time. SMN Wind Blade and let Garuda on it till it dies, then the fun begins: mages nuke one after the other (hate rotation) and cure each other for hate. Keep buffs up and SMN/whm removes paralyna and other. BP every time it's up. Mages go crazy with nukes once their hate is gone, just nuke it till it's dead. You want to kill this before it kills you. SMN keep BPing and THF keep SAing. Won't take long, should be dead in a few minutes. Enedin 02:42, November 17, 2010 (UTC) /* Solo */ Solo'd fairly easily as NIN/DNC, RR/VV/GH Atmas, TP gear, with Magian Evasion Katana's. His evasion is very high, so it is a lot of him missing you and you missing him. When he TP's he seems to use the ability multiple times in concession and it bypasses shadows. I think at one point, he used Freezing breath three times in a row. I turned to make sure it wasn't a STP spike or something but it didn't seem to be. Fight had me close a few times from the consecutive breath attacks, if I did fight again, I'd consider a breath damage reduction atma. Eji ~ Diabolos. Solo'd Easily as 95BST/NIN RR,DG,MC Atmas, 32% -PDT Gear / Dipper Yuli. Basically stood there and watched dipper do the work, Spur/Ready after CDs no Reward required. Dipper barely got touched. Long fight. Aegisfang ~ Lakshmi Seal farming duo strategy BLM/WHM (or /BRD) and BST/DNC w. falcorr or dipper. this seems like a reliable way to farm seal NMs in general. bst popped with sneak up, as far from ??? as possible, and starts running. the NM wont catch up until you get out of the raptor agro range. engage pet and start meleeing. the "hate reset on breath attacks" seems incorrect, it will reset hate at odd times, and seems to have very potent enmity decay and/or high loss when it hits someone (even with 20% of it's hp lost to dipper, 3000 damage of nukes pulls hate to BLM. spam curing waltz to build hate on BST, snarl to control. reward is rarely needed, even without any -PDT gear. BST atma used: RR, MC, SD (SD very important, gives huge regen during the day and ensures constant tp for stuns (dipper) or choke breath (falcorr) and curing waltz for BLM. Seal Drops Awesome drop rate for RDM, not so great for MNK or PLD, THF was a rare drop. *this seems untrue, or luck. seen drop rate in order of sam > thf > pld > rdm, sam highest. (over 7 or 8 fights) Misc/outdated testimonials Attempted this once with an 85 PLD, DRK, RDM, and MNK. Acc was a huge issue. We eventually ran out of MP. We'd either need more people (Got him to 75% in about 7 min before we died), or try a different set up with a nuke strat. Good luck, and post your winning strategy so I can get me some RDM seals! Raptor uses Thunderbolt and gets Shock Spikes that can not be dispelled, and Frost Breath w/ Ice Spikes. Spams it, like most Abyssea NMs. From BG --Sakuraryong 14:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Failed Duo Attempt. 85Thf/Nin and 85Rdm/Whm. Dose not seem to link with Raptors near pop area. Can be Slowed/Paralyzed/Blinded, dose not seem to have TP Regain. Does 1-3 Breath attacks in a row. Breath did 249 damage when resisted, and 499 damage every time when non-resisted (with Shell4) to 85Thf. If it uses 3 Breaths in a row = resets hate? (Has some sort of hate reset, Looking in logs Rdm died after 3rd breath attack each time). Pretty easy to tank on 85Thf with evasion gear; only got hit once (314dmg) with Protect5. Failed at 17% after 3 Breath attacks in a row for 4th time(Rdm's 4th death). Sure this can be done Trio Thf/Nin x2, Rdm/Whm or /Sch(Would be better). Killed with difficulty by PLD/WAR, BLU/NIN, SAM/NIN, THF/NIN, WHM/SCH, BRD/WHM (levels 83-85). PLD/WAR tanking worked fine; MP wasn't an issue with WHM receiving Ballads and using Refresh Atma. Recommend more damage than what we used. However, the SAM was unskilled (didn't know how to set-up for SATA on the PLD, insisted on running around to the mob's front-side to utilize Overwhelm) and the THF was marginal (didn't use Accomplice/Collaborator properly), so the job set-up above would have been fine with more skillful players. BLM and/or SCH magic damage would be preferable, instead of melee damage. WHM needs to be on-top of Paralyna in addition to sometimes cure-bombing the PLD, so if you want Haste on tanks/melee, recommend having a RDM or someone subbing WHM to cast Haste, or use SMN for Hastega (Blood Pact). Blink-tanking would probably be useless, due to the NM's high attack rate and frequent breath attacks and Paralyze effects. Elanabelle.Bismarck 15:46, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Popped three times, failed once with PLD/BLU RDM/WHM BLM/RDM SAM/WAR THF/NIN WAR/NIN PUG. Too much TP meant the mob pretty much spammed breaths which caused issues. Replacing the SAM and WAR with BLMs or SCHs could have made it a much smoother run. Seemed to use 3 breaths in a row more often at low HP causing hate reset each time. Doesn't hit very hard with enough defense (120-150 with 879 def). Breaths were doing 469 to PLD unless resisted. ---- Just fought this with 4 ppl, MNK/NIN, THF/NIN, BLM/NIN, WHM/SCH. Not very hard, had horrible acc on THF with eva gear. THF tanked as much as possible using SAWS and accomplice as much as possible. He seems to speed up his attacks towards the end of the fight. He got an extremely high EVA use ACC food. ~-~Zanno~-~ 18:17, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ---- Attempted with DNC/NIN, THF/NIN, WAR/(anon), RDM/WHM, and BLM/WHM. The hate reset is absolutely ludicrous. Somehow managed to win on one of three tries, but the other two times ended up with multiple party wipes before we gave up in disgust. —Wesa 08:52, November 11, 2010 (UTC)